guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Batno mercy/Build:E/A Assassin's Promise Nuker
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds Tested: #''Straight Hata'(For)'The energy isn't much of an issue for pve related activities where speed is not allways the most important factor. Succesfuly killing your target enables you to basically refire the whole combo without any energy issues, good overall build energy is not nearly the issue one would think. 71.162.113.144 02:06, 6 August 2006 (CDT) #This build idea works very well for Fort Aspenwood and Alliance Battles. Works reasonbly well in PvE. - Greven 01:51, 9 September 2006 (CDT) #I have to disagree with the suggestion below that replacing Assassin's Promise with Glyph of Renewal would increase damage output. I normally play a Renewal Nuker, and this build (in most situations) surpasses Renewal or Echo Nuker in damage output (not to mention the instantaneous casting). It's more vulnerable to being upset (e.g., hex removal will shut it down), but if you can kill 1 target every 10 seconds, you can shoot off an instantaneously casting meteor shower every 10 seconds! Assassin's Promise also solves the energy problem, though I suggest going 11/10/10 in Fire/Energy Storage/Deadly Arts and dropping the shadow skill. Energy management is no worse than the popular Echo Nuker, better IMO because of the energy delivered by Promise. It was good enough that I tried a similar build with my A/E (that's right, primary assassin with no energy storage--38 max energy) and got Masters in Sunjiang with 6 hench and 1 other guy playing a tank. --Ctran 21:56, 20 September 2006 (CDT) # I agree with the user above. The promise nuker is a superior choice to Echo Nuker for PvE. In PvP, your target is likely to run or avoid dying, while very few monsters have high self-preservation skills :) It is a very effective build and should be moved to tested section asap. Energy management is fine, a bip or br necro in your party helps a lot but is not required, as long as you fire off Assassin's Promise on targets of opportunity (enemies your party is almost killing) and help finish them off with something cheaper like Immolate. - —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 201.37.49.248 ( ) 10:38, 12 October 2006. #Heeeeeeeeeey someome added more attribute points for assasins promis! tested here we come :) (Not a fifty five 14:11, 14 October 2006 (CDT)) #I'm shocked to actually see this build here, I had no idea someone else came up with the idea to use Promise to recharge skills and give back energy that long ago. I've been using this build for about a month now and its great. (T/ ) 14:30, 14 October 2006 (CDT) #Wow, what a great build. After using this, I deleted all my other PvE fire builds. This thing is a Zipo compared to rubbing two sticks together with other builds. ---Milgram 06:24, 25 February 2007 (CST) #Haha I agree and laugh at milgrams above comment. Jupsto 19px 20:03, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #Ditto to Milgram and Jupsto. This build is fantastic in PvE and is now my favorite fire build for my ele. I ran it in the Gate of Pain mission and other areas in the Realm of Torment with the one minor change of substituting Lightbringer's Gaze for Fireball and it worked great. Sometimes had three Meteor Showers going at once and a fully charged skill bar. Good burning from Mark of Rodgort, good energy management from Glowing Gaze and Assassin's Promise. I had no energy problems, not even from exhaustion. Gets a definite thumbs-up from me. Kudos to whoever came up with the build. --Aubee91 11:27, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #Recently started using the build, and wow. Ultimate synergy between Glyph of Sacrifice and Assassin's Promise. Energy Management isn't an issue, and neither is exhaustion. Those complains are unfounded and come from players who likely did not try the build. Meteor Shower obviously isn't intended to be spammed, but it can be spread very effectively to shut down just about any enemy in PvE. Doom Music #I love this build immensely in most circumstances (dehexing has been painful) has anyone put a timed race on between this and a standard Searing Flames DOA build? Seems to pop off 119's at least as fast and sustainable and yet people STILL love the standard SF build. Andarious Needs work: #Excellent combination of glyph and high-damage nukes is marred by poor energy management. Cannot last past two altercations. Will work much better if someone can devise better energy management system. Kessel 08:22, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Unfavoured: #''Bubbinska:'' Inadequate energy system to be able to reliably fire all of those skills. #PvE is all about damage. Casting is not in any way a large factor here. If anything, you just cast your nuke ahead of time while a tank rounds up the enemies. Let's say you replaced AP with Glyph of Renewal here. Instantly doubled damage output. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:30, 11 August 2006 (CDT) #12 energy every 45 seconds (longer if you count kill time) is nothing in the face of two or three 25 energy skills per minute plus fireballs. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:16, 6 August 2006 (CDT) beheviour of AP misunderstood on my part. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:39, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Discussion Very creative. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:39, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :I don't know whether you're being sarcastic, so I won't guess. The concept of combining Sacrifice with Promise is, IMHO, bloody brilliant. That said, since you want to guarantee the death of a single target, wouldn't this build be better off as an air spiker? Kessel 08:06, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::You might think that, but Ive never had trouble killing anything with this build. Even a level 28 shield wearing Warrior boss isnt a threat, because its a simple matter to kill all of his friends first. Air would likely just slow this build down due to the lack of AOE's. Try this build in Arborstone some time, its great being able to get off Meteor Showers through Cathedral Collapse... oh, and take the left path. Youll basically just sprint through as the rest of your team becomes nothing but decoys while you deal the real damage. :::I am not questioning damage capability. I am merely asking if this build would be more efficient and reliable aligned with air, which is more capable of ensuring the death of your single hexed target than the fire magic line. Kessel 09:35, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Yeah, but in PVE, nothing really does damage like Fire can. Plus, Meteor Shower is a GREAT skill, as if it hits every time its dealing 357 damage in an AOE. Two Lightning Orbs for 30 energy dont even give you that damage on a single target. Fire is better, because you bypass both its long cast times, and long recharges. Air has moderate cast times and reasonable recharges. Ubermancer 13:21, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::::All air magic skills have very short recharge. I'd change some fire magic skills but great build anyway. --I Follow The Blind 12:36, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Believe it or not this build works as A/E as well. not as much energy of course but it does work. As a sin casting MS two to three times in a row is just fun. And yes I know, that nuking is not a sins job, but kinda as a odd dare my guild leader suggested it. I recomend radiant armor of course. ~the rat~ The biggest problem isn't really energy, though the lack of a big pool probably hurts, it's the fact that you have only fire 12. The fact that it IS doable just shows how good it is :) NightAngel to Sarah, about Recharge Keep in mind that Assassin's Promise recharges itself. So it's a matter of how fast you can kill targets. --Vortexsam 02:20, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :i though they fixed that in an update a few days back. it still recharges itself? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:27, 6 August 2006 (CDT) ::The only update I have seen was a bug that caused it to recharge if you died. But, AFAIK, it still works that way. I will test it asap. EDIT: Tested it less than 5 minutes ago and yup, recharges itself. But granted, it's best for killing things 1 by 1, it's only a 7 (+1 natural) net energy gain (at Deadly Arts 7), and in AoE dmg, you really have to catch them just before death; if everything dies at the same time, you are out of luck. Like I said, best for quick successive kills. --Vortexsam 02:35, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Looks good, however i'm worried about exhaustion — Skuld 09:07, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Oops. That edit summary should have been "rank + headgear + rune," in case anyone was actually paying attention. --68.142.14.39 18:46, 10 August 2006 (CDT) You know what I'd REALLY love to do.. Is take 4 or 5 of this build to Zos Zhivros challenge mission, and have a bip in the background. I dont even think they have hex removal past the first human encounter. (Not a fifty five 03:45, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) Domain of Secrets I use this build to farm Lightbringer points in the Domain of Secrets. Even though there is a +40% energy cost to skills, I don't often have energy problems. For heros, I run two more AP elementalists (tell them when to cast AP, or they will screw it up), a hex and condition removal monk, then two monk and two fighter henchmen. Just make sure you hit the monk with meteor shower right off the bat and the rest of the groups go down fairly quickly.---Milgram 06:32, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Try taking elementalists with Searing Flames, Glowing gaze, glyph of lesser energy, energizing wind, and fire attunement — Skuld 11:31, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::I will try one day with friends taking three Promise Nukers to DoA. I'd imagine it would be quite powerful. Triple spike and be ready to triple spike right off the bat, instead of waiting 90 seconds. Use Mark to cover it in case some pesky monk or mesmer tries to remove it between knockdowns...Notice the word "friends". You know, open-minded people who aren't terrified of using new things, lol. :))) NightAngel 12:05, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::Go away nightangel, you smell. Anyway, DoS != DoA. — Skuld 12:10, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Not as much as your ideas :). And just take a ranger with EW along the three promise nukers. Considering promise ignores the EW recharge restriction, it's even more synergistic than your team. Just put jin on barrage duty and force her to cast ew at strategic locations. It will make killing much faster than boring, old, stale searing flames. NightAngel 13:18, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Personally, I don't like Searing Flames much since the burning nerf, but I admit, I used it a lot while skill capping in the Domains because General Morgahn with "They're on Fire!" makes party survival much easier (plus it doesn't require a secondary, which is a necessity when skill capping across professions). 3 SF casters (2 sometimes) and Morgahn (with henchie monks and tanks) make a nice cookout. If we could just teach Mhenlo to heal (the reason I only used 2 sometimes), I'd be happy.--Falseprophet 12:09, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Exhaustion I admit I've never tried this, and it looks fun for a while, but one thing just sticks out to me: How the hell do you manage the exhaustion of casting another Meteor Shower every few seconds? You say you can just keep going and going, piling on shower after shower, which looks nice to START with, but you're still going to pile up the exhaustion pretty fast, aren't you? I know that you'd have to be a fool to cast nothing BUT meteor shower for that reason, and I'm not assuming that you're doing so, but it still seems pretty easy to Exhaust yourself. The raw energy management looks just fine (Promise is great e management, add Attunement and Glowing Gaze to the mix like it says and I've got no complaints) but the Exhaustion worries me. Seems like it's really easy to end up no better than those "triple nukers" you come across sometimes who think that by dumping three Showers on the enemy and then just sitting there for 60-90 seconds they're "helping" the party. Am I just being paranoid, or is this a legitimate complaint? How realistic is over-exhaustion? Zaq 13:56, 19 March 2007 (CDT) it's not a worry. If you're casting 10 Meteor Showers and things aren't dying , you're doing something seriously wrong. :) I remember once in the Deep, where you ball into a corner in the Aspect of Fear and wait for the demons to come at you, I ran a Promise Nuker and cast 8, I count, EIGHT meteor showers. It was beautiful. I only stopped because I didn't have enough total energy for another, but by then they were all burnt to a crisp and it was time to move on. Afterwards, the simple fact that you have to walk up to other groups, collect them with the tanks, get them into aggro, etc, all this time was plenty to recharge. In PvE, you have a lot of walking between groups, waiting while tank collects enemies,etc. and that is plenty of time to recharge your exhaustion. Try it out, you'll see it is not really a problem. You see, while you CAN cast 5-6 meteor showers PER battle, you really don't need to. Your average enemy grp in PvE will need one well-cast shower on the casters (including monk), and maybe one other just for fun. Even in Domain of Anguish, with the tough level 28 torment creatures, one shower (by multiple nukers, true) is enough, right? So don't worry. There are so many advantages... For instance, you can use this build in Tombs of Primeval Kings. An ordinary nuker would never get MS cast before being rudely interrupted by all the mesmers. This one can precast glyph and move in for the kill, unhindered. While they are knocked down you can cast your other spells, free from the hassles of Power Spike and Cry of Frustration. NightAngel 14:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT)